Valentine
by Himawari no Hana
Summary: Sebelum semua seperti ini,aku ingat orang pertama yang mengisi cerita menyenangkanku adalah dirimu... Ah,kakak juga orang pertama yang menghiaskan rona merah diwajahku. Kakak ingat? Saat kakak memberiku ciuman selamat datang... Semua yang indah,yang kulalui bersama dengan kakak... Adalah satu kenangan istimewa dalam hidupku...


_**Kau tahu... Banyak waktu yang telah terlewati. Diantara yang telah terlewati itu banyak kenangan indah terukir disana,meski tak sedikit pula airmata yang ikut menghias cerita sederhana ini. Itu semua seharusnya adalah hal yang aku syukuri. Ya,itu sepatutnya kulakukan,karena...**_

"Hei,Najika! Kau akan mengunjungi makam Kak Sora?"

_**Dalam waktu yang sekarang... Kau tak lagi berada disisiku...**_

.

.

.

Valentine...

Najika Kazami-Sora Kitazawa Kitchen Princess

Persembahan kecil untuk Valentine yang baru saja dilewati,hehe :-D

.

.

.

Sebelum semua seperti ini,aku ingat orang pertama yang mengisi cerita menyenangkanku adalah dirimu. Aku menyangka Daichi... Namun aku baru mengetahui satu fakta. Sewaktu menjadi pendatang di Tokyo,kau telah lebih dulu bertemu denganku. Bukankah begitu? Kau kehilangan 100 yen yang enak karena aku. Maaf untuk saat itu. Tapi aku berhasil mengembalikannya bukan? Tambahan,aku sempat menjahilimu. Hihihi,maaf untuk kehajilanku itu. Tapi sungguh,campuran kopi dan cokelat memang enak. Untuk ucapanku ini,kakak harus percaya...

Ah,kakak juga orang pertama yang menghiaskan rona merah diwajahku. Kakak ingat? Saat kakak memberiku ciuman selamat datang... Jujur,hatiku terasa lain. Ada debaran tak jelas yang makin hari semakin berubah kencang. Debuman yang selalu menghangatkanku,membesarkan hatiku untuk melewati segala halang rintang yang menghadang dijalanku. Kakak memberiku,selalu menjadi kekuatan untukku.

Semua yang indah,yang kulalui bersama dengan kakak... Adalah satu kenangan istimewa dalam hidupku. Untuk gadis biasa sepertiku,bisa melalui bahagia bersama... Itu tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benakku

Khayal yang menguasaiku sirna secara seketika manakala kurasakan seseorang menyikut lenganku. Membuat perhatianku sejenak beralih,menatapnya yang tengah terangkat sebelah alisnya "kau sepertinya melamun,jadi kusadarkan"suara pelan yang selalu terdengar tulus itu memanggil tawaku,membuatku merasa ingin tersenyum

"Daichi,kau... Jangan katakan..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu Najika. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Kau... Terlalu memikirkan kakakku! Rasanya aku tak lebih dari nisan disini"

"Hahaha,kau berlebihan Daichi!"Ujarku "lagipula... Mengunjungi kakakmu hanya untuk berbagi dihari kasih sayang apa salahnya? Itu justru hal yang bagus menurutku"

"Hh... Baiklah"ujarnya "lupakan ini. Ayo segera mendoakan kakakku..."

"Eum...,ano,Daichi..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau beri aku beberapa menit? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kak Sora..."

"Wah,apa ini obrolan rahasia? Apa aku tak boleh tahu?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakannya dahulu pada kak Sora..."

"Lalu?"

Daichi membuatku harus memikirkan alasan yang harus kulontarkan hingga seringkali aku berpikir...

"Hahaha,bercanda"Daichi berujar "silahkan nikmati waktu kalian"dia lantas bangkit dan kemudian mengusap kepalaku sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi,menuju kebawah.

Melihat kepergiannya... Sedikit penyesalan merasuk. Maaf telah secara sengaja bermain 'rahasia' denganmu Daichi... Tapi ini memang harus kak Sora yang mengetahuinya dahulu. Aku ingin Tuhan menjadi mediator...

"Kak... Kau ingat dengan aroma ini?"Setelah cukup yakin dengan keberadaanku yang sendiri disana,aku mengeluarkan kue kecil yang merupakan campuran bahan kopi dengan blueberry. Kue yang dulu kubuatkan khusus karena memikirkannya...

"Meski banyak kejutan saat itu,meski kenanganku dengan kue ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kukenang..."Aku menjeda ucapanku. Mencoba meraup oksigen yang kubutuhkan "aku... Tetap menganggap ini berharga. Ini kue kenangan... Tentangmu kak"

"Semua perasaanku padamu... Perasaan yang dulu hingga yang saat ini..."Kembali kujeda ucapanku. Kali ini aku merasa kelu mengatakannya,tapi aku harus tetap mengatakannya "semua adalah berharga adanya... Aku akan menjaga sesuatu yang berharga itu"

"Selamat hari valentine... Kak Sora"

Semua yang telah terlewati,semua yang telah menjadi kenangan... Aku akan menjaga semuanya. Termasuk perasaan yang amat berharga padamu...

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit yang kuminta pada Daichi,aku sadar bahwa aku harus segera menghampirinya. Kakiku perlahan menegak,mengharuskanku berdiri. Aku harus segera pergi menemui Daichi dibawah. Ini sebuah pemakaman bertingkat sehingga peziarah harus menaiki deretan anak tangga jika sanak saudara atau orang penting bagi mereka dimakamkan disini.

"Aku pergi..."Ujarku pamit. Aku berbalik,memunggunginya. Meninggalkan asap yang berasal dari dupa dan kue itu disana,tepat dihadapan makam kak Sora. Akan tetapi sebelum benar benar beranjak,seseorang menghentikanku. Jemari jemari kecil meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Kakak,tunggu..."

Mataku beralih,menatap sosok gadis kecil dihadapanku. Dia yang menahanku

"Eum,kau siapa gadis kecil?"Tanyaku padanya. Gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan ulasan senyum yang manis seraya menghadapkan sebuah bunga yang dia pegang.

"Ini untukmu kak"

"Apa? Untukku?"

"Iya"ujarnya "tuan Kitazawa memintaku memberikan ini padamu"

Ah,Daichi...

"Wah,hontou ni arigatou..."

Ketika aku mengucapkan itu,gadis kecil itu membungkuk lantas segera berlari. Meninggalkanku dengan cepat

.

.

.

"Bunga itu..."

"Tuan Kitazawa yang memberikannya bukan?"

"Maksudmu... Ayahku? Hahaha"

"Ish! Kau itu sok romantis! Menyuruh anak kecil..."

"Hei hei hei,berhenti Najika"Daichi menjedaku "benar benar bukan aku yang memberikan itu. Lagipula jika aku ingin memberikan sesuatu aku bisa dengan mudah memberikannya padamu kan?"

Benarkah... Bukan Daichi?

Yang berarti...

"_Hontou ni arigatou_...Najika-_chan_"

Suara bisikan yang kemudian lenyap bersama embusan angin... Suara kak Sora...

"Najika,kau menangis..."

-OWARI-

Wakkkhh! Maaf aku memposting cerita yang abal begini :( Tadinya ff yang terinspirasi dari scene manganya ini mau aku post bertepatan dengan hari Valentine,Cuma baru sempatnya sekarang gegara datanya—yang udah ngebut diketik—yang aku kira hilang,eh ternyata udah kusimpan Cuma gak dicantumin nama jadi gak tahu dan mikirnya ff ini kehapus. Ckckck,gak teliti banget yah aku ini

Maaf untuk segala typo dan keanehan dalam fic ini. Aku harap kalian menyukai ff ini. Pai pai~~


End file.
